The present invention relates to a method for producing a motor vehicle component having at least one hot-formed and press-hardened component made of high-strength sheet steel. The present invention also relates to a body component, in particular a body component produced with the method.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for producing a motor vehicle component at low cost in industrial-scale production which obviates prior art shortcomings, while maintaining the reliability of the component in operation. It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a body component produced with this method.